Ipod shuffle Challenge Response
by Pestiset
Summary: Response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge thats floating around on here. 10 drabbles to the title of songs. Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

Ipod Shuffle Drabble Challenge Response

I'm jumping on the bandwagon, I thought it sounded interesting. Also see Noorah, breezyme, and Mage of Dragons.

**Rules of the Challenge**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Fandom chosen: Tortall

(I'm also a bit of a KD shipper, so they feature in a lot of them, and a few are rather angsty…)

All By Myself (Solo Otra Ves) – Il Divo

Kel sat at her window, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. She was the only one left. After refusing to become Cleon's mistress, he had gone crazy, and had her entire family assassinated. He was now awaiting trial, in a magically protected cell. Numair had had to magically restrain Alanna, Wyldon, and Raoul when Cleon was bought before the court to be charged.

Dom appeared behind her, reached out and turned her face to him. "Kel, you're not entirely alone. You still have your friends, and me."

I'm Going Home – The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Alanna saddled Moonlight in courtyard of their Inn in the Roof Of The World.

She was calm, she had achieved what she set out to do. Now, she had to go home. It was time to belong somewhere, time to have a home, and not just be a knight errant.

Sin Sin Sin – Robbie Williams

Jonathan was bored. It was his 19th birthday celebration, and it wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Suddenly, a striking woman caught his eye. He approached her and asked for the dance.As they waltzed around the floor, he began to feel attracted to her. He could feel Myles' disapproving gaze boring into his back when they left together.

As they fell into bed, Jonathan realised something. He didn't know her name. Oh well, he shrugged. Everyone needs some sin sometimes.

Wandering Child – Phantom of the Opera

Kel stood beside his grave. It had been five long years since he had been taken from her, and she had felt lost ever since.

Suddenly, she heard his voice, whispering in her ear, telling her that she had been wandering like a lost child for far too long, and it was time to move on.

Isle of the Mystic Lake – Adiemus (Karl Jenkins)

Numair stood hip deep in the lake, absorbing the magical energies it gave him. He'd been ill, with a fever he couldn't shake, and George suggested he visit this island, with its supposed mystical lake. It was working, he felt rejuventated, regaining energy he thought he'd lost. Stepping out of the lake, he thanked the deity that resided there, and ran into the arms of his wife, burying his face in her curls.

Life in the Fast Lane – The Eagles

Neal sat down on his bed, and hung his head between his knees. He couldn't believe what had occurred. His Yamani Blossom had been swept off her feet by a visiting Carthaki nobleman, whose life of high excesses had seemed to appeal to her. She had publicly left him at the Midwinter ball, when he confronted her about the kiss she gave the Carthaki.

Feeling sorry for himself, he was getting up to lock the door when it fell open to reveal Kel and Dom. For once he didn't care that they were a couple, it was lost in the fact that they were offering him liquor.

The Man With The Golden Gun – Lulu

Jon fell to the ground, a golden griffin fletched arrow protruding from his chest. Thayet screamed, and Alanna hurled a dagger at the man running from the ballroom, catching him in the back and sending him to the ground.

"Who was it?" wheezed Jon

"Andrew of Tyra," Raoul replied from next to the body. "The apparently unmatched assassin."

"Not for my Lioness…"

Love is Strong – The Rolling Stones

Kel was walking along the battlements of New Hope, when a gust of wind caught her unawares, and blew her off the wall. She closed her eyes, and prayed. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw Dom, holding her in the air. Pulling her back onto the wall, he swept her up in an embrace.

"I wouldn't have thought you could hold me," she whispered into his chest.

"Love is strong," he replied.

Running to Stand Still – U2 (Lyric in here belongs to them)

Alanna woke up, and groaned at the thought of being forced to wear another dress for the duration of Godmother's visit. Why couldn't they just accept her for who she was, and not try and make her into a lady who has to cry without weeping, talk without speaking, and scream without raising her voice.

She decided then, that she would have to do something about the directions she and Thom were being forced in.

One Day – Opshop (lyric here belongs to them.)

Dom sighed as he sat next to the campfire in his unit's camp. It had been nine months since Kel had ended their relationship, saying that the war was keeping them apart too much. At the sound of hooves, he looked up. The object of his thoughts had just ridden into the camp. He turned his back, but she was there.  
"Dom, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

He turned to face her, tears glistening in his eyes. "I love you Kel, I truly do, but I need something to make me want to take you back."

She looked down, biting her lip. Looking up at him, she said, "All I can offer you is me."

**Read and review folks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

A/N: One of these links in with In Dreams - I'm putting a lot of mental energy into brainstorming the next chapter, so I'm kinda thinking in terms of Olivia - so sorry…

It also links in with my latest fic, Dance, 'cause I'm also thinking about that one.

Anything you recognise, its not mine. And the idea for No Ordinary Thing isn't really mine either, I borrowed it from the NZ TV show Outrageous Fortune.

No Ordinary Thing - Opshop

Dom closed the door with a slam. Stalking down the corridor, he rounded a corner, paused and rested his head against the wall. Why did she have to do that? Cleon was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, why did she feel she had to help him? A treacherous part of his mind whispered 'Because she still loves him…'

Dom was the court flirt, because he never understood love. When he fell in love, it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, and gave his all to her. In his heart he knew that she only ever loved him, but was a kind person, and had chosen to help her old lover when he was healing after a gruesome battle. 

He still didn't understand love.

I Believe in You - Il Divo and Celine Dion

Lord Alan of Trebond passed away in the night. When the Black God came to collect him, he requested to see his daughter, as he had heard nothing of her after she had left for the convent. Passing through the night sky, they floated over the Palace in Corus.

"She is here," the God told him, "Training to be the first female knight in a century. She is outclassing her peers, and is set to become Prince Jonathan's squire. She will become a legend, and the name of Trebond will echo down the years."

Lord Alan was initially disgusted, and turned away. Suddenly, he remembered all the injustices he had caused her, especially blaming her for his wife's death. As he and the God faded away into the darkness, he whispered, "I believe in you, Alanna…"

The Trouble With Me - Robbie Williams

Jonathan of Conte sat, staring at the sketch on the desk in front of him. He picked it up, and threw it across the room. Getting up, he kicked his desk viciously. What a pompous idiot he was. He had something brilliant, and he had screwed it up famously. He knew she was scared of commitment, and yet he continued to pressure her. Eventually, angry at himself, he cracked, and left with words he couldn't take back now. He was going to have to live with his mistake for the rest of his life, watching men try and win her heart, knowing that had he done the wrong thing, both of them knowing that had he been less of an idiot, they could possibly have made it work.

Learn To Be Lonely - Phantom Of The Opera

Thom of Trebond picked himself up off the floor of the corridor at the Mithran Cloisters. The others had set upon him when his genius became known. It was then he decided that he didn't need anyone at all. He would be lonely, but he had his power.

You're My Best Friend - Queen

Neal watched Kel through narrowed eyes. She wasn't eating, she had food on her plate, but was just picking at it. When she got up and left after only a glass of water, he followed her. Walking into her room, he said "Kel, what's wrong? You've barely eaten…"

She turned to look at him. "There's a ball next week. Dom has asked me to accompany him. I want to look good."

He blew up. "Kel, you cannot starve yourself! Dom loves you as you are, you shouldn't change that!"

Kel blinked at him, "Really?" she said. "What about you, do you love me?" she added with a laugh.

Neal blinked back. "You're my best friend, of course I do." Leading her out of her room and back to the mess, he added, "Although not in the same way as my Yamani Blossom!"

All Around the World - Oasis

Olivia had left Carthak in a rush, and had no plans on how to hide herself. Running to escape who she was, what she was, Olivia found herself in many different places all around the world. Always on the move, there as no settling down, no matter how much she wanted to. Now she had finally settled, she found herself longing to do it all again, escape the scrutiny of the court for being the bastard child of the mad Duke. Escape from who she was. She was almost forty, and yet she still wasn't happy with who she was. Standing on the balcony of the ballroom, she remembered a ball from twenty years before. Climbing over the railing, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. It was Gareth the Younger of Naxen.

"Don't worry Olivia," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Everything will work out well in the end."

The Ballad Of Serenity - Sonny Rhodes

Daine had been captured, tortured, and now she was dying. She knew she had only a couple of hours left. Using the last dregs of her magic, she transformed herself into an eagle. Flying out from under her ropes, she soared through the sky. Landing in the courtyard of Fort Steadfast, she transformed back into herself just as Numair came sprinting out of the headquarters. As he held her in his arms, she whispered, "They couldn't take the sky from me…"

Apologise - One Republic ft Timberland

Alanna stared at Jonathan. Had he come all the way to the desert just to say this? Dropping everything, including that Copper Isles Princess, he had come to the desert to apologise to her, and ask for her back?

Fixing him with her amethyst gaze, she told him, "Its too late for that Jon," and walked away, her head held high.

Beat It - Michael Jackson

Kel slammed her fist into Joren Of Stone Mountain's face. He had hazed one too many first year pages for her liking. The page in question was huddled in a bloody, pulpy mess in a corner, watching the fight out of terrified eyes. Joren backed her up against a tall bookcase, hitting her hard, he knocked her backwards, sending her, and the bookcase toppling. As she lay there, listening to him run away, she thought, 'I knew he was a coward…'

So Far Away - Geoff Sewell

Yuki stood in the Chamber of the Ordeal, waiting for her daughter to emerge. It had been 18 years since Neal and Kel had been killed in a battle towards the end of the Scanran War. As she stood there, she thought, and prayed. As her daughter emerged, she decided that it was past time to return home, back to the Yamani Isles. But home was so far away, could she return?

**PLEASE REVIEW... It makes me happy...**


End file.
